A new beginning
by Jamie-Marie102
Summary: Shinichi had been in the hands of the Black ORganazation for three years now and has given up on life clamining it to be the end, but when he is recused can his friends help him start a new beginning. pairings RanxShin KaixAoko Hejix Kazuha.
1. The end

Author note- I do not own Detective Conan. I WARN U THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS VERY DEPRESSING SO IF UR IN A GOOD MOOD DON'T READ K good well I warned u the next chapter will be happy I promise.

Chapter 1 The end

Pain… so much pain, the world around him was dark absent of anything and everything. No light shown through, he strained his eyes attempting to see through the darkness that was as thick as fog but much like his life he thought, it was lightless. He could not help but wonder if he was dead and this was some sick form of hell. He did not know what he had done to end up in hell nor did he care, fate never had liked him very much he supposed. Fate had been the one that had put him on the coaster the same as those damned crows. Fate had been the one that had allowed him to be hit in the head with a metal pole as he was fed poison, and lastly fate was the one who had allowed him to live, in his book this was the moment fate had truly cursed him.

If he had never lived Ran would have never constantly mourned his absence while he stood by watching. If he had died he would never have dragged innocent people into his affairs such as Hakase or Hattori and even the Shonen Tantei. Most importantly if he had died he would not be here, and where was here he had long forgotten. He shifted uncomfortably at his last thought causing the cuffs on his wrists to ache painfully.

He forcefully shifted his mind from the subject in order to hold on to what remaining sanity he held. His thoughts shifted to another dreary subject, rescue. He guessed this was the result of the fact he no longer had many "happy" subjects to think off. He sighed mind refocusing on his last ideal. When he had first been thrown in this place who knows how long ago, he constantly thought of rescue. He vividly imagined the police hauling away the men who had done this to him while his mother cried into his shirt rejoicing his return all the while Ran would be right at his side refusing to let go of the recently returned detective. They had been such great dreams which over time had turned into dreadful nightmares.

He sighed again for the umpteenth time trying to once again change his thought process. It was about that time again wasn't it, his thoughts proved correct when through the thick noiseless darkness he heard a loud scrape as a plate of food was passed through a small whole. He scooted over against the wall his back had long been accustom to lying against as he slowly made his way towards the bowl of rice which would be his only meal till god knows when. Many times he had thought of just pushing the bowl aside and saving himself the trouble of living at all, but each time he held on to life. His only companion other than the darkness of course, the rice was bland and old. He did not mind though the bland flavor he thought fit him well. As he continued to eat the rice he allowed him the simple pleasure of rest. He did not mind the nightmares much anymore so he found it oddly peaceful to escape this place even Ifwhat lies beyond is no better. As he finished the last grain he found himself slowly drifting off to a world as dark as his own.

He woke to a loud noise, his head shot up before he whimpered in pain he had forgotten the bruise that lie there. He was brought out from his pain by another loud noise which after several seconds he realized had been a gunshot. The gunshot had been followed by bellowing screams he could not quite make out. Then silence reined again, at first he thought hope was lost, but then seconds later the screams began again this time closer. He could just barely make them out they were something like " Find him now" and "Don't forget to check every square inch for prisoners" His mind wandered "Prisoners" the word felt foreign on his tongue he tried desperately to put together the memories associated with the word but failed. What was a prisoner? He sighed and decided it best not to fret over it. It had nothing to do with him he decided. He began to shift again as he attempted to slip back into peaceful sleep he however was but of by again interrupted by a bright light so blinding it ached. Standing in the light was a man eyes squinted to pear into the darkness as his eyes drifted towards himself they widened and said man turned to yell back into the mysterious light

"I found someone' he looked at him oddly. The man rushed to him bantering on about if he was alright ECT... but he had something more pressing on his mind than his well being. This man just had to know the answer, so coming to a decision he croaked the words out

"You wouldn't happen to know what a prisoner is would you"

Author note/ well that was… depressing to write, but do not worry it shall become happier hopefully. I know it is kind of confusing, but all will be explained soon. Gotta love the ending though right? R&R or else I will find u (-:


	2. rescued

An/ well sorry for the prolonged update I have been at camp for a month in half and was computer less. R&R (my updates will be quicker I promise)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Rescued<p>

We had been searching for what seemed like an eternity, but each lead ended up as a dead end and each clue was useless in the long scheme of things.

So even after three years we were no closer to finding him, but I will never give up until I see him again and kick his ass with my own hands for making me

worry. I sighed loudly and flipped over on my bed, spotting the piles of school books that where pilled in odd spots around my small apartment. I should not

be thinking about this I have homework to do, I was studying to be a lawyer just like my mother Eri. I hoped one day I could live up to her legacy and be as

great a lawyer as her, but that would not happen without the proper work. So I rolled to my stomach and began trying to free my thoughts of the always

unreachable Kudo Shinichi.

My team had been the ones called in for the job. Apparently a large amount of hostages were found underneath an abandoned building. The reason my

division was called was because not all hostages were found out to be alive. I scratched the back of my head as Sato (one of my officers) pulled up to the

crime scene. As she got out of the driver side I noticed Takagi was also with her. I watched them take a quick sweep of the zone eyes land on me and walk

over. "Megure-Kebu what's the situation" Sato asked never taking her eyes of the large factory building.

"12 live hostages, 6 dead, and one fatality injured. The captors are long gone didn't even leave a trace" I said head cast to the side, all the while Takagi

was taking notes of the situation.

"Are any of the hostages well enough to answer questions" Sato said her eyes no longer cast on the building.

"The only hostage that seems well enough to talk at the moment isn't really being cooperative" I said remembering the first time I met him.

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

_ He looked warn and tired there were deep black shadow under his eyes, his clothes were worn and torn to the point they were barely passable for clothes at all. _

_Trough the scrapped shirt you could see scars from what looked like a whip along with many others. In all my years as an officer I had never seen anything like this _

_before. The poor young man had obviously been tortured in the past and from what I have heard they found him chained in a room with no light at all. Also it had _

_been reported he may be delusional, apparently he asked and officer what a prisoner was… I found it hard to believe in that situation one could easily forget the _

_meaning of prisoner, than again I have never been violently tortured so I had not the right to say much. As I was lost in thought I had not realized said person had _

_been staring me down with a mix of curiosity and fear. "Let me Introduce myself I'm Inspector Megure and I am the head officer assigned to this case, I would like _

_to ask you a few question if you don't mind" I said in attempted to wash away the fear in the witnesses eyes. Silence was my only reply, so I tried again. "What is _

_your name"… nothing. "Where are you from"…. Again nothing, I side loudly this was getting ridiculous. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes I hope by the time I _

_return you will be willing to answer my questions" as excepted I didn't receive a reply. _

* * *

><p>As we walked back to the ambulance where I first met my silent friend I found him sitting in the same spot as before but this time bandages were<p>

wrapped around him covering a good portion of his body. Another change where the new clothes that he was wearing. I watched him look to me than back

to Sato and Takagi before resting his eyes back on the ground. "Hello it's me again I brought a few of my other officers with me this is Sato" I said gesturing

toward her she waved to the man. "And this is Takagi" he blushed and waved shyly. "Now would you at least tell me your name, we only want to help get

you home" I watched his eyes darken at the word home before the same mask fell upon his face again. "Ok if you answer my one question I won't ask

another fair enough now could you please tell me your name? Another long bout of silence followed right before I was about to give up I heard his voice a

voice that all though rough and unused was still unmistakable it was none other than the high school detective…

"Kudo Shinichi"

Well this was an unexpected turn of events I thought as my jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>An the first paragraph by the way is in Ran's POV if ya didn't guess, not much else to repot other than I would love reviews and constructive criticism

Love Kira-chan


	3. Kill the Angel

A/N: sorry for the terribly late update. In all honesty I totally forgot about this story until today I got like five reviews and feeling terrible for not updating I made in hast this poor excuse for a chapter. Well enjoy my torturing of poor Shin-chan.

Disclaimer: Oh god I wish I owned Detective Conan.

Chapter three

"Kill the angel"

I watched as Megure –kebu's jaw dropped to the floor, his fellow officers following soon after. Moments passed and I wondered if he ever planned on responding, I sighed and ran my hands through my hair this was not the same Kebu he remembered. He then found himself wondering how much had changed while he had been locked away as a prisoner (which the man who had found him claimed he was) His memories all though fuzzy, were still coherent enough that he could remember faces and important events, but any more than that he found he was at a lost. Megure's voice brought him out of his thoughts "Kudo-kun is that really you?" he said eyes combing his sickly thin figure. I scoffed; no I am a space alien I thought rather bitterly. Well from the looks he was getting he might as well be.

Tired of this pointless conversation, I said with a detectable undertone of bitterness "I thought you said only one question Megure-Kebu?" I watched his eyes widen again before he reached forward to put a hand on my shoulder. At the contact I visibly flinched attempting to wretch my soar body from his grip, memories of hands ripping and pulling asking for answers I did not have rushed to the surface and I found myself spiraling down into the unbreakable darkness. Somewhere in the far reaches of my mind I realized just how far gone I must be to have such a severe reaction to such a simply gesture, but the thought was choked down with fear and anxiety.

Unaware of my state of mental instability Megure-Kebu tightened his grip on my arm and said "I'm only trying to help Kudo-kun. You need to tell me what happened in there" I don't know why, maybe it was the mixture of the tightening grip on my arm or maybe it was the mention of that _place_, but I lost whatever shred of sanity I had remaining and let out a bout of cold hysterical laughter.

"You want to know what happened in there" another bubble of deranged laughter filtered through my mouth. "Then I'll tell you. They did things so terrible, that there are no words to describe them. The kinds of things that make you wish you were never born. The kind of things that force you to your knees begging for death" I said my voice dripping apathy. Megure-kebu's arm retracted in pure shock, a giggle escaped from me as I continued "and you know the very best part, it's entirely my fault too. They told me it would stop all the pain the loneliness if I could just do one goddamn thing. So simple, but at the same time so impossible and unthinkable that even in this state even after I forgot the meaning, even after I no longer understood the importance I still refused" I took a breath and then asked "do you want to know what it was?" the three shocked members of my audience nodded in numb shock. Without a second thought I repeated the words I had heard so very many times the simple three worded statement that had both destroyed and saved me from falling over the edge and those words where… "Kill the angel" and with that the pure shock and tiredness must have finally hit me because with those words I found my lightless life consumed yet again in darkness"

* * *

><p>I watched his body become limp and then drop his head lolling forward in what I assumed was sleep, but my dumbstruck mind could not hope to comprehend much of anything. One thought continued to circulate through my mind, he was different… no different was an understatement he was the polar opposite of the teenage detective he remembered. The man that sat in front of him was a lost, beaten, and a bitter soul. Who watched the world through apathetic soulless eyes, the fire that one's raged through the boy was extinguished and replaced by a cold eerie numbness. Three years, that is all it took to destroy the great Kudo Shinichi and reduce him to this stranger. What did they do to him that could have possibly warranted that lost look that radiated from his eyes? I sighed as my mind began to collect itself and orders left my mouth and all around me my men began to move. Seemingly in slow motion I removed my phone and dialed a number that over the years had become muscle memory to me. I called the one person who had any hope of pulling Kudo Shinichi back from the edge he was so precariously standing on. The phone rang once before the kind motherly voice of one Mouri Ran filtered through.<p>

"This is Mouri Ran how I may help you" her voice was light and free unhindered by the news she would soon hear.

"Ran-kun its Megure-Kebu" I said noting the hint of building urgency in my voice.

"Ah Megure-san it's so nice to hear from you, if you need my father's help on a case I'm afraid he is out drinking again" I realized that this may be the first time I had ever called just to speak to Ran-kun before, over the year I had called the agency many times, but only to ask Mouri or occasionally Conan-kun for help on a particularly hard case.

"No Ran-kun, I have something I need to tell you" I said slipping a rough edge of seriousness in my voice in attempt to make her prepare for the news she would soon here.

"Oh really, and what is that" It must have worked because her words were stated with an undertone of fear.

"We found Kudo-kun" and with that the sound of a phone clattering to the floor resounded through the Mouri detective agency and shortly after the sound of one twenty year old Mouri Ran falling after it.

A/N: well then sorry for the terrible writing, but this was very hard to write for me. I hope it was expectable. Oh and I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested I need someone to make me update because I am hopelessly lazy and terrible with grammar. Lastly I'll give anyone a cookie if they can figure out what I meant by kill the angel. Well bye bye~~~

Love, Kira-chan~


	4. Hell's Arms

Chapter 4

"Hell's Arms"

Three years previous

Old, that was the best word to use when describing the house. The old wood floor seemed ready to give with every step. The cracked walls had wallpaper seemingly a million years old ripped and torn in thousands of places. The dilapidated ceiling sported dozens of holes leaking from the rain prior to there arrival. Although not in pristine condition the house was a fair size holding five bedrooms, one good sized kitchen, and three bathrooms. The neighborhood it resided in was more ancient than the house itself. No one could be seen for miles in every direction. To any group of normal people it seemed a terrible place to live seemingly useless, but to the two men standing in the living room it was perfect. "Well take it" a tall blond haired man said eyes taking another quick glance around the interior before reaching into his black trench coat enveloping a tan envelope in his hand and handing it to the sweaty middle age man in the center of the room.

"Thank you, sir" he said than catching the tail end of the black clad mens stare fled from the weary old house. One black clothed man turned to the other.

"Are you sure this will work, Gin" He said eyes nervously moving to the window out of habit checking for any signs of witnesses. And ear splitting grin filled the mans face now identified as Gin.

"It will do just fine Vodka. Now lets go collect the rodent we let escape." Reaching for the door, Gin's face broke out into another grin this one bordering on insane as he said his next words each laced with venom. "It's about time he was exterminated"

* * *

><p>A women lie dead blood seeping from the wound residing in her back. Her eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling devoid of life, at her feet stood a young brown haired teenager. His blue azure eyes tracing over her dead body with a disturbing lack of emotion. The boy stood from his previous crouch and ran his hand through his hair letting out a dreary sigh. He was not in the mood for this, he only had twenty four hours before he would revert to his childish alter ego and he would rather be with Ran than standing at this dead women's feet, but of course his horrid luck had struck again leaving him to solve the case of her premature death. His eyes scanned the room once again looking for the last piece of evidence he would need to rap up this case. In all honesty it was a rather simple case. The women Minime Higoroshi was the CEO of a large finance company, on her way home from work she was attacked and stabbed by an attacker from behind. The suspects were her secretary Reiko Haname who had been reading in the park at the time of the murder, Takashi Hikishe a meaningless employee who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and had discovered the body, and lastly Shinji Shizuki her star crossed lover. Shinichi had known the killer ever since he had laid eyes on them and had been up until now looking for the proper evidence to convict them. Sighing again he cleared his throat calling attention to the people surrounding him whom consisted of the Beika police group the three suspects and the local officers. He eyed the killer mind wondering to the same question that attacked him every time he solved a murder. "<em>Why do you kill<em>"

Pulling his mind off his previous trail of thought he began. "Megure-kebu if you wouldn't mind lining up the suspects" He said although knowing it simply habit for the suspects were already present standing a few feet away from him. Despite this Megure-Kebu moved the suspects forward closing the few feet between them, the over weight man then turned to him and asked.

"Do you know who the Murder is Kudo-kun" again he thought wearily, a stupid question. If he didn't know who the murder was would he have called for their attention, smirking lightly he wondered if Megure-kebu had been hanging around Ochan to much lately. Although pointless he answered content to continue the preplanned scene that had been preformed countless times.

"Of course, Megure-kebu." turning on the arrogance, he allowed a confident smirk to lift at the corners of his mouth. After spending his time as Conan, Shinichi really didn't see the point in inflating his ego once again, but for the sake of normalcy he put on his best arrogant detective act. He turned to his audience and began the show. "The murder itself was actually very simple" Shinichi said eyeing the murderer again watching them begin to sweat. "It is just as it appears, while walking home Higoroshi-san was attacked by a knife from behind. No real surprise there, of course" he said smiling, noting that Megure-kebu was getting that aggravated look he always got when he felt Shinichi was being showy. Turning his head to hide his smile Shinichi continued "The real surprise lies in the culprits alibi. You see their alibi was seemingly perfect, leading us to believe it was impossible for them commit the murder." Now the eyes of the once aggravated inspector began lighting up with anticipation for the climax of his deduction. Deciding to finish this quickly Shinichi lifted his head staring to the culprit and saying a victorious smirk spreading across his face "isn't that right Haname-san" sounds of surprise escaped from the occupants of the room.

"But Kudo-Kun several eye witnesses place Hanme-san in the park at the time of the murder" Sato-keiji said voice unbelieving, she was the only keiji yet to be turned to the dark side so to speak. All the other officers had long given into him, believing his word to be almighty and final. Having some undying fate that whatever words came out of his mouth must be the truth because he was the undefeated detective of the east Kudou Shinichi and rumors alone were enough to turn most cops to his side, but these rules didn't yet apply to Sato-san. It may be her lack of personal acquaintanceship or something more he didn't know nor did he care. Soon enough she would join the teenage detectives side as well.

"Really?" He said drawling an irritated sigh from Sato-san, Shinichi continued before he could be interrupted yet again by the stubborn Keiji. "The eye witnesses reports claim to seeing a women around Haname-san's height with the same eye and hair color, but did any of them get a good look at her?" The question was rhetorical and he continued not bothering for an answer to it. "No, because if they had looked closer they would have seen the women they had assumed to be Haname-san was actually none other than her daughter who shares the same distinguishing blond hair and blue eyes as her mother. Haname-san requested that her daughter wonder around he park in a large trench coat and hat that matched the one she would wear during the murder, of course you didn't inform her of this." Shinichi met Haname-san's eyes noticing the look of nervous fear etched clearly in her features.

In a last ditch effort to clear her name she yelled what countless other had yelled in the face of his deductions. "Where is your proof, that is all just speculation?" Shinichi closed his eyes and turned to her once more lowering his voice, and asked.

"Where is your coat Haname-san" her eyes widened and she tried again in vain to save herself from her already determined fate.

"I took it of because it was a bit hot, what does that have to do with anything"

"May I see it then" he said reaching out expectantly.

"Fine, but I don't see-" Her eyes widened in horror as she realized her mistake the very mistake that would soon lead to her arrest.

Megure-Kebu took a step forward, "Miss the jacket please" He plucked the jacket from her trembling hands. Turning expectantly to me awaiting the final piece of my deduction.

"Do you see the small stain above the left pocket" the officers inspected the jacket and confirmed there was indeed said stain. "The stain matches the coffee stain that can be found on the victims chest just above her own left pocket, I bet if you were to analyze the two stains you would find they are from the same brand of coffee. To sum it up Haname-san and Higorshi-san had been fighting ever since Higroshi-san found out Haname-san had been cheating with her lover Shizuki-san. So you sent your daughter to the park wearing the same jacket and hat then you set of to your planned meeting with Higorshi-san where you intended to apologize about your harsh words earlier that day, or so she thought. When you apologized you offered a hug to finalize the apology. While embracing you stabbed her in the back, giving the attack the appearance of coming from behind. This also explains how the stain was transferred from her shirt to yours and the lack of blood splatter on you clothes. If you need more evidence, check Haname-sans credit card records I'm sure you'll find that she purchased two of the exact same trench coats and hats exactly two days prior to the murder."

Haname collapsed to her knees defeated, tears welling in her eyes she began to confess "That bitch threatened to tell my husband about my affair with Shinji. I couldn't let her get away with it" she continued to cry while the police escorted her to police car closing yet another case solved by the promising Kudou Shinichi.

The detective sighed for the umpteenth time that day questioning not only Haname-san, but all the murders he had ever faced. There reasons varied from ones of hate and adultery to ones of sorrow and misunderstandings, but in the end they were all drawn to the very same thing, murder. A single drop of water interrupted him from his thoughts and he drew his gaze from the departing squad car to the rain clouds above his head. Cursing himself for turning down Megure-Kebu's offer for a ride, he began to run towards the Detective agency. He was planning to surprise Ran and take her out to dinner and a movie before he chibified again. Turning a sharp corner he slipped on the wet concrete and fell rather abruptly to the ground. Pulling himself up from the ground he saw Ran come down the steps, Kazuha in tow behind her. Hattori must be have come to visit he thought excitedly he would finally get to spend time with them all together as himself and not Conan he turned into the alley way planning to jump out and surprise the karate champion. He watched her coming expectantly, so engrossed with his plans that he didn't notice the pair of foot steps behind him until the sickly sweat scent of chloroform filled his nose and he found himself falling into the darkness. Unaware that he was being dragged into hells waiting arms.

A/N: ok so this was a bit longer than the others. This was the very first case that I have ever written and I know its terrible but I was at a loss at how to write it so there you go. Well the next chapter is already half way done it mostly a continuation of this chapter. I warn you now it will have Shinichi Torture in it and some gore nothing to bad though. Again Im sorry for the long time between updates and the terrible murder scene R&R I hope you enjoyed.

Sincerely,

Kira-chan~


End file.
